


Artwork of Skies of Eternity

by Anariana



Series: Skies of Eternity (Tera x Dragon Age crossover) [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Illustrated, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariana/pseuds/Anariana
Summary: Artwork I have done for my fanfic crossover seriesBesides doing scenes for the chapters themselves, I also like to draw little tid-bits of art in general





	1. Wings of Hope

Traditional piece done for my drawing class.

Feat: Quen Lavellan & Erune Fae

Close-up details:


	2. What a Wonderful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the Dragon Age Inquisition trailer song: What a Wonderful World

Digital piece

Feat (In order from top to bottom, left to right): Eruno Fae, Eirai Fae & Zyllian Fae, and Erune Fae


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
